Immunobinders, including antibodies, their conjugates and derivatives are hugely commercially important as therapeutic and diagnostic agents. Traditional methods for antibody preparation or screening usually utilize soluble antigens. However, for certain membrane-bound protein antigens, the conformational epitopes on the antigens are altered if the antigens are solubilized from the membrane, resulting in the failure of antibody preparation or screening. In addition, one major problem in immunoblotting and affinity chromatography methods is that antibodies with a moderate affinity for the antigen will be selected. This allows the inclusion of many cross-reactive or sticky antibodies, causing burdens in the sequential screening procedures. Although cells expressing membrane-bound antigens have been used directly for antibody preparation, an efficient screening method capable of detecting and enriching high affinity antibodies against cell-surface antigens is still lacking.